


The Accident

by cloudyjenn



Series: Car Story [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a DeLorean, Crack, Dean is the impala, Gabe misgendering cars, M/M, Worried!Dean, hurt!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyjenn/pseuds/cloudyjenn
Summary: There's a huge 40 car pile up and Dean doesn't know if Cas was involved or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Partly a repost and partly new material as I finished up the fic. Total crack. Please enjoy!

Dean was sleeping in the garage, taking a chance to catch up on sleep lost by Cas keeping him up all night, when Sam quite unexpectedly tore open Dean's driver's side door and hopped in. He was talking fast and low into his cell phone.

"…don't know exactly. Gabriel Novak," he said. "The one in the freaking DeLorean. You can't miss it."

Dean's ears perked up at this mention of Cas, but Sam paused, shaking hands barely getting Dean's key in to start him.

"C'mon," he muttered. "Look, all I know is there was a massive pile-up on the interstate and my boyfriend was in it. Could you please…yes, thank you."

But Dean didn't hear anything after pile-up. A traffic accident. Where the humans think it's okay for the cars to be smashed to bits as long as the people inside are okay.

His engines revved and his tires screeched as they shot off down the road towards the hospital. _Hang on, Cas_ , Dean thought. _I'm coming._

Dean may not be able to move of his own volition, but that didn't mean he sat patiently in the hospital parking lot without doing anything.

"He's a DeLorean," Dean repeated to the Taurus to his left. "Freaky little silver box with wings."

The lot was buzzing with chatter and news. The pile-up had been a big one, it seemed and nearly every car there was connected. Finding information about his particular carfriend was difficult when everyone else wanted news too.

"Right, okay," the Taurus said. "I'll pass it on. Let me know if you hear anything about an '05 Dodge Neon."

Dean promised, but he heard nothing useful for twenty minutes. And then a wave of sound built from one end of the lot and washed relief across each car.

No human fatalities. A few broken bones and some burns, but no deaths and the cars might be frantic about their families, but just behind that was worry about their people. Sam would be devastated if something happened to Gabe. Dean couldn't relax, but he was glad to hear it.

Yet it wasn't ten minutes later any trace of pleasure vanished from his corner of the lot. An engine-wrenching sob tore through the air and Dean's lights swung around to see a pretty Jeep crying so hard he thought she might break something. Whispers began spreading, words Dean didn't want to hear.

Totaled. Complete loss. Scrap metal.

 _C'mon, Cas,_ he pleaded silently. _Where are you?_

It was almost five hours before Dean knew anything. After the news of that first car loss, they heard the same thing about four more vehicles. Each time the news spread, Dean tensed, willing it not to be Cas. And every time the news passed without hearing about silver boxes, his wipers weakly released across his windshield.

But soon enough, the news trickled. Which meant less car deaths, but also meant many of them remained in the dark.

"I can't take this," the Taurus said. "The last thing I said to him was that his oil smelled funny."

"I told Cas to keep his skinny freezing wings off me, I was tryin' to sleep," Dean offered.

They exchanged a glance and then burst into laughter. The bubble of tension around them weakened slightly.

Only to tighten once more when a nearby Matrix hissed, "Listen up, this guy was there!"

All the nearby cars' lights swiveled to an old Lincoln. "Yeah, I was there," the Lincoln said. "At the tail end of it. My human only had a concussion, so her husband's dad picked me up."

"What happened-"

"Did you see a 1998-"

"Hey, could you tell-"

"Hush!" the Lincoln roared. "I'm only saying this once. So we were driving along, everything fine and then out of nowhere, the van in front of us skidded to the side. I'm not gonna lie. It wasn't pretty. There must have been forty cars all tangled up. No totals that I saw, but I nearly had my windshield taken out by this silver door-"

"Silver?" Dean piped up, dread coiling in his engine. "A silver gullwing door?"

The Lincoln eyed him. "Yeah, it was a wing. Came right off the thing's body. But," he hastened to add when Dean's horn blared. "That was it. He was fine. Just his left wing. A clean cut. Short little human feller was squawking up a storm inside."

The Taurus gave him a bright happy look, but Dean couldn't look at anyone. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't! Not in front of other cars. Not anyone who wasn't his own precious apparently one-winged Cas.

So he thought maybe he could be forgiven for promptly switching himself off.

Dean didn't wake up until he felt his key in his ignition. The first thing he heard was Sam's fondly exasperated voice.

"…can't believe you're more concerned about your car than yourself."

"Hey, that car saved my life," Gabriel said and Dean's shocks jumped. Both at the sound of his human's boyfriend's voice as well as the reference to Castiel. Because it was one thing to know his carfriend was still alive and quite another to hear the details of his injuries and what would happen to him in the future.

Sam made a little distressed sound and immediately reached over to strap Gabriel into the passenger side like he was a four year old. Gabriel suffered this action like any guy who'd just scared the crap out of his doting boyfriend.

"I'm not kidding," Gabriel said quietly when Sam finally started Dean up properly. "The car in front of me was crunched up in half. That woman was lucky to walk away alive. All I got was a broken door."

"Well," Sam said, his voice weak with a feeling Dean understood very well; half-panicked relief. "At least you match."

That took Dean a moment to understand until he slightly adjusted his inside mirror and saw that Gabriel was sporting a cast on his left arm.

"Yeah, a broken wing to match my girl," Gabriel said with a grin in Sam's direction. Typical Gabriel. It was his near-death experience and he was making a joke to lift Sam's mood. A joke that once again displayed Gabriel's mistaken belief that Castiel was a chick. Dean's odometer jerked a little as he silently laughed. Cas was basically a box on wheels. There were absolutely no feminine curves to speak of. He was about as girly as Rufus the leaf blower.

"How long is it going to take to fix it?" Sam asked because he was too boring to imagine cars had things like personalities and genders. Normally Dean would try and find a way to make Sam pay for this oversight, like making a spring stick in his ass or jerking ever so slightly to the left. But he was too overjoyed by the phrase 'fix it' to care. They were going to fix Cas and bring him home where he belonged.

"I don't really know," Gabriel said, now sounding somewhat tired. His head fell back against Dean's seat and he yawned. "Michael got her to the shop okay, but they're going to have to fix the door and get it back on the body itself. So…maybe a few weeks?"

A few weeks?

 _A few weeks_?

"Guess you'll have to drive me everywhere," Gabriel added with a smirk.

Oh great. So not only would it been forever until Dean saw Castiel again, but he'd have to drag Gabriel's annoying ass around too. And yeah, sure it was way better than the alternative, but still…Dean's engine rumbled in complaint.

"Damn, I hope my car isn't getting messed up," Sam said worriedly.

"Nah, she just misses my baby, don't you, girl?" Gabriel said, reaching out to pat Dean's glove compartment. His wipers slid up once in surprise. He'd never heard a human actually acknowledge car feelings before. Could it be possible that Gabriel knew?

"Oh right," Sam said, his voice lifting as some of the stress of the afternoon eased away. "Because our cars are so in love."

"They are," Gabriel confirmed. "They're in hot lesbian love, Sammy. It's epic."

Well. He was half right.

Dean's struts relaxed a bit.

Okay, maybe it wouldn't be so bad toting Gabriel around.

 

****

 

If Dean had been human, he would have been pacing back and forth through the garage. As it was, he rocked on his suspension and flicked his lights toward the back of the garage every five seconds.

"Dude, calm down," Jo said from her hook on the wall. She sounded slightly amused. "You waited this long. What's a few more minutes?"

"That's easy for you to say," Dean grumbled, his engine groaning with displeasure. "He's been gone for 3 weeks."

According to another conversation between Sam and Gabriel on their way to work, there had been a few parts in Cas' door that had to be replaced and they weren't easy to find. They'd been expensive too, but luckily Gabriel is pretty obsessed with his car and had laid down the cash without complaint.

Thank fuck. Dean didn't know if he could go on driving without Cas by his side anymore.

"We miss him too," Jo said tartly. "He makes you way easier to live with."

Dean couldn't even deny that truth. He just went back to rocking and staring at the garage door. When Cas got back, he hoped Sam and Gabriel stayed in for the night. He didn't want to be separated from Cas right after getting him back.

He was thinking so hard about everything they could do in a quiet empty garage that when the door actually began opening, Dean let out a surprised honk.

"Finally," he heard Jo mutter.

Dean watched mesmerized as gleaming silver slid in alongside him.

How had he ever thought Cas wasn't elegant? His struts practically quivered just seeing his gorgeous carfriend.

"Cas," Dean breathed.

Castiel's door looked perfect. Dean couldn't detect any damage at all and he felt relief zip along his wires. He'd been worried that Cas would end up with residual pain from the accident.

"Dean!" Cas said excitedly. "Oh I've missed you!"

Sam opened Cas' door and climbed out, speaking as he stood. "...does not miss the garage. You're crazy."

"I'm telling you," Dean heard Gabriel say, but he wasn't paying too much attention. His focus was on drinking in the sight of Cas' hard lines, glimmering lights and that sweet trunk. "She's happy to be home."

"Well I'm glad everything turned out okay. I'm tired of your weird schedule," Sam bitched. Dean noticed Sam was very careful when closing Cas' door and he felt a shot of affection for the human. "You can drive your own ass around now."

"You like driving my ass," Gabe said with a smirk. Their bickering continued into the house as they left Dean and Cas alone.

"Cas," Dean said a touch weakly. He opened his door against Cas' newly fixed one. "You scared me, buddy."

"I know," Cas said, a shiver in his voice. He tipped closer to Dean so their wheels touched. "I was scared too. I thought I might not come back to you."

Dean's wipers gave a swipe across his windshield. That thought could fuck right off.

"Are you in any pain?"

"Not anymore," Cas assured him. "Gabriel made sure I was fixed properly."

Dean scooted ever closer so they were touching from front headlight to trunk. "Good. I...Cas, I..."

Cas let out a very satisfied sounding sigh and relaxed against Dean's side. "I know, Dean. Me too."

Dean fell asleep to the comforting sound of Cas' engine gently rumbling and everything was right again in his world.  


End file.
